Yamanaka Clan
"Seers, witches and mind seekers. The Yamanaka are known for being both a people of song and dance, not really fixated at martial achievements or possessing a militant mindset nor preference. They are one of the three clans that make up the Yakimara culture (the other two being the Nara and Akimichi clans)." The land in which the Yamanaka live is quite fertile woodlands. They are accustomed to working in the field and forests, living a rather simple life even though the fertility. Using natural borders such as rivers they do keep a keen eye on who enters their 'land' with their own militia force. Located in the territory of the Yakimara cultures and clans (Being the Nara and Akimichi together with the Yamanaka). Their capital of culture and administration is a city called Tatekumo. The City of Tatekumo is one that isn't much that inspires awe into those who travel or live there. The protective stone walls have been a pride of the locals as there are various tales on how the defensives have been constructed. Some state that the uncalled god made earth rise and with the use of divine fire moulded the defensives as they are today. The markets of Tatekumo are, however, the main attraction for travellers. Provided with their famous pubs with live entertainment and drama schools, Tatekumo fits the humble attitude that is being displayed by the majority of the clan. Traits One should take note that not every trait can always be applied on a Yamanaka. The following is applied to the general 'image'/'idea' of what the majority of the Yamanaka are. * Blonde or light brown seems to be the dominant colour when it comes down to hair colour. Light coloured eyes, such as piercing blue or light green seem to be dominant among the Yamanaka population. * Many are raised by still 'ancient' - take that with a little bit of salt - traditions and manners, which cause many Yamanaka to not be fond of ending up in the centre of attention. * Many Yamanaka shinobi tend to have average chakra reserves, but a good talent for learning how to master and gain control over their chakra at a good pace. History The history of the Yamanaka clan is one shrouded in tales, legends and myths. Depending if you believe it or not the Yamanaka seers claim that their people were descendants of the sea. The Hanguri Golf, in particular, is a well-known location for their tales. According to those tales, the Yamanaka people were made by the God - or Gods - from the shells on the beach at the Hanguri Golf. From this humble origin, the Yamanaka people went into the woods and hills that are bountiful north of the coast of the golf. There the majority started a simple existence, becoming farmer and such. Slowly as time progressed the Yamanaka clan did become united. Not because of some heroic leader or conqueror, but because of the dreadful age of the Warring Clans. As a clan and people the Yamanaka weren't fond of using violence, let alone warfare. With a relatively weak military compared to other clans this made them wary and fearful for what their future would be. A people of song and freedom they thus started to bond with the clans that they had managed to create a strong and trusting bond with. The Nara and Akichimi clan, in this case. In some tales it is even said that the three clans share the same ancestry, explaining in a way how Yakimara is shared between the three clans. Some - and more bold/prideful - Yamanaka does claim that they taught Yakimara to the other two clans, as the language sounds more friendly and almost as singing for the not initiated. However, this didn't make many Yamanaka feel secure. Being still in numbers and military strength the inferior compared to clans such as the Hon, Uchiha and other more renowned clans the Yamanaka would turn to their Seers for guidance. This created a tradition that saw the Yamanaka freedom being secured as well a way for them to learn more about other clans. With their Hidden Techniques, the Seers were already regarded as mystical and powerful individuals in the Yamanaka clan, rumoured to be capable of communicating with the death themselves. With the advice from those being in the after-life the Seers thus enjoyed prestige, respect and fear from their kin. This was what the Yamanaka also started to use in their contact with other clans. Certainly, those who had - or even still have - an ancestor worship. This prevented the Yamanaka clan from facing marauding Hon and Sarutobi raiders and keeping peace with other clans as the Yamanaka send out their Seers to communicate with revered ancestors of the clans that they feared or wished to keep as a friend. Over time this became slowly more of a tradition than a solution to avert conflict with other clans. At the end of the Warring Clans, the Yamanaka clan had gained the reputation of capable diplomats and their seers would continue to be called into honour and communicate with revered ancestors. However, just as with almost everything there were - and still are - those who doubted if the Yamanaka seers truly were/are capable of communicating with the dead. There are some stories of Seers being chased away or finding a worse fate, such as being tortured and death. These events, however, were often followed by accidents and what some considered divine retribution. Some do still claim that it wasn't anything but the Yamanaka lashing back in silence to instil fear for mistreating their fake seers. Members Current clan leader : Tsuru Yamanaka ( f ), Currently 45 years old, married with Katatoshi Yamanaka ( m ) - 43 years old. Current Heir : ''Hidefusa ( m ) Yamanaka ''Player characters and their families : Saki Yamanaka and her family. Techniques The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which make them experts at intelligence gathering, espionage and ultimately interrogation. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. Their techniques are Hidden and while honoured allies can sometimes find themselves being taught the basic the Yamanaka have over time made a tradition on how they teach and use their Hidden techniques. It is important to know that the Yamanaka clan doesn't enforce their people to pick a militant vocation nor does any of their traditions inspire any thirst for glory won through by slaying the enemies of their people. Mind-Seekers Those born with piercing blue eyes are reputed to become capable masters of the Mind techniques that the Yamanaka clan has its disposal. They are often taught at a young age how to master the basics as well knowing how to fend off other mind-seekers. In old days they were seen with some distrust as one couldn't be sure if a mind-seeker was at work and there have been a large number of superstitious beliefs - such as that garlic cut at full moon - wouldn't allow a mind-seeker to infiltrate your body and mind. In fact, the Yamanaka hold their own corps of intelligence operatives that are well versed in using the Hidden Techniques of their clan and being rather experienced in stealth. It has been the core of the Yamanaka military over the ages, sending in to demand justice and deal retribution whenever a Yamanaka seer would fall to foreign hands or other dangers. This has been the source of some rivalry, however, with the seers as some - not all - of the Mind-seekers don't really agree with the Seers and proclaim that the old traditions of pleasing other clans as they have done should come to an end. It is thanks to their training and education no surprise that the Mind-seekers are more militant of mind and attitude than many of their kin. Seers Yamanaka clan seers are easily recognised by their light green eyes and blond hair. Some say that they have green coloured eyes due to how close they are to the earth, being able to commune with animals and those experienced enough with the dead. If this or isn't true is a secret that has never leaked out before. Many of the Yamanaka in the higher echelons in their clan don't even know the real answer, which has led to a theory that it was perhaps once a lie but that thanks to its success that the Yamanaka started to believe it themselves. The role of the Seers is one of diversity. They are taught diplomacy and the Hidden techniques of the clan. But that isn't all as they are further educated in knowing the culture of clans that the Yamanaka clan has and wants to deal with. They are thus in essence advisers, diplomats and also the religious caste of the Yamanaka clan - as many of the Seers are being taught how to commune with the higher powers. Some that have a talent for it are even regarded as fortune tellers, being hailed as oracles. While they aren't having any formal political power, it isn't a surprise to learn that they do have quite some informal political sway in the Yamanaka clan. Their education can last for a long time and they don't write down any of their work, instead of teaching any pupil by taking them on voyages. This was in the past quite dangerous and only limited to the lands of the Yakimara clans. In the present, this has, however, led that the Yamanaka seers take voyages around other parts of the Empire of Akino. Leading to a better understanding of the other clans that live in the same realm. Superstitious beliefs Even with the Warring Clans over there are still some who believe that the Mind-seekers are dangerous for all. The ability to slip into the memory and even body of another, controlling them as a puppet has led to some distrust from even within the Yamanaka clan. There are enough stories about Mind-seekers becoming too addictive with their abilities that they had to be put down or were struck by some divine intervention before they could damage the reputation and peace that the Yamanaka so much desire. These days most people that fear a Mind-seeker are living in remote villages at the western side of the Fire province of the Akinian imperium. A few sayings go as the following : * "A bored Mind-seeker who is bored might start to do unspeakable things." * "If you really want to upset a witch, do her a favour which she has no means of repaying. The unfulfilled obligation will nag at her like a hangnail.” * "Don't bond with a Mind-seeker. Once you're part of them, there is no knowing how much they are part of you." * "A burned Mind-Seeker smells like the dawn of Spring." * "It is also said that when a Yamanaka that is quite specialised and experienced with handling the Hidden Techniques of the clan will form a special bond with a person, without their consent even. This special bond isn't one of just friendship and care, but it is said that Mind-seekers are capable of leaving a bit of their conscience in the soul of those that they have bonded with. On the death of the Mind-seeker, the 'afflicted' will start to experience nightmares, going crazy with wanting the deceased Mind-seeker back. It is then when the small bit of conscience of the Mind-Seeker will take over the body of the afflicted to continue a new life." * "People have speculated that when a Yamanaka uses the Hidden Technique to take over the body of another that they are capable of hexing that person. The Hex will work once the Yamanaka is killed, but their soul hasn't been capable of travelling back to their previous body. This will cause the restless soul to search and hunt down the hexed victim, to take over their body once more and till the end." Traditions The culture of the Yamanaka clan seems to be quite focused on sing and dance. They have little to no desire for militant achievements as the most prestigious clans of the Empire, instead of having a lot of songs that seem to inspire a festive atmosphere. Respect and a positive attitude are what the Yamanaka consider essential when they form an ideal persona in their mind. Festivals & Special Days * 1st of March, Honey-Festival. The Honey Festival is one of the festivals that the Yamanaka host in their clan grounds and land. It is a rather cheerful festival that seems to hold even traditional dancing competitions, of which the Yamanaka clan seems to be rather fond off. Next to the dancing, music and singing there is also the Spring offering - often done by sharing of honey between couples and relatives, ending with a large bonfire. * 10th of June, Honzo's Flower festival. On the 10th of June, the Yamanaka remember Honzo Yamanaka. This is a renowned figure in the folklore of the Yamanaka clan of which it was said that he was capable of bringing people together with his flowers. It is a day where loved ones spend a whole day together, often surprising each other with surprises with a romantic tint to it. It is also the day that each Yamanaka girl below the twenty who hasn't been married will wear flowers in her hair. It is often custom that they are asked to spend the day with anybody who is interest in them and some Yamanaka restaurants even give a discount for such couples and dates. Those too young to be romantically interested in others have also something to do as the children have flower competitions. Most often try to find flowers that they hid and took care for during the winter months to present them at this festival to win praise and prices. It is also a popular day for Yamanaka to marry. * 26th of August, The End of Summer Festival, This festival is one where families and often whole Yamanaka communities come together to celebrate one last time with a lot of food, music and dancing. Sweet and hearty recipes will be prepared and shared between the participants while cheerful music will be played. This is to enjoy the last few days of the Summer together before Autumn will dawn upon the world and bring the gloomy weather with it. The ending of the Summer Festival differs among Yamanaka communities, but in general, the children play a game of hiding flowers with the idea that those flowers will survive the stern, cold months to become the prettiest next spring. Religion The belief which Yamanaka are raised with is the Way of Fire. The rites and rituals of the particular faith are dominant in the clan, but it has been mixed with a taste of ancestor worship. This has been debated on how this change was introduced, but most likely was the product of the Yamanaka clan using their seers to 'aid' the ancestor rituals of other clans. Much like how each priests of the Way of Fire proclaim somebody as the Keeper of the Flame, so is the same with the ancestor-worship within each Yamanaka family. Where families have a revered ancestor that they pray and request divine intervention from. This has led to all kind of revered ancestors with their own stories and myths, sometimes spreading over families and creating altogether new 'revered ancestors'. Relations * The Homura Dynasty: Loyal, The Yamanaka clan higher echelon has no desire for more political power. They seem to be quite taken in with the current dynasty and ruler of the Akinian Empire, though as time progressed there has been some (pleasant) surprise that the royal dynasty doesn't seem to fit the image that many of the old Yamanaka generation have of the fierce Hon clan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * Chonobi cultures/clans: Respectful, but slightly wary. The attitude of the Yamanaka clan towards the Hon clan is a source of the past. As a clan that isn't much interested or sees the same value in pursuing militant achievements the Hon and Sarutobi clan almost seem to frighten the Yamanaka clan. The stories and tales of the past when the Hons were feared as marauders and fierce fighters that would come to burn and kill have yet to pass the lands that the Yamanaka consider their own. The relation between the two, however, seem to be quite stable. It isn't a rare occurrence that Yamanaka seers are invited on important days to communicate with Hon ancestors. The fact that the Cho clan - who are also a Chonobi culture - are less driven for military prestige and seem to be more open-minded for trade has also been something that made a peaceful trade and coexistence becoming possible. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * Uchiha, Tokugawa and Hanta clan: Friendly. The Uchiha and Yamanaka clan enjoy a friendly relation. For a long time, the Uchiha, Tokugaw and Hanta clan have employed the aid of the Yamanaka seers to communicate with their revered ancestors as well helping in several manners when it comes down to rituals. While they aren't fond of militant minded clans, the peaceful cooperation and bond that the clans have grown over time has made it easier for the Yamanaka to accept and overlook that small detail. Category:Yakimara Category:Clan Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Empire of Akino